Nostalgia
by YuzunaHijiri
Summary: They all were luckier than her. Because they had a logical reason to cry. Some, because they were sad and others because they were happy. She cried because she liked to cry.
1. The beginning of the end I

Nostalgia By Yuzuna Hijiri 

This is my second fic. This is really different from my last one. This is a story dedicated to someone who I love and hate, my old friend Ryo. It will have a lot of angst. The story will be set in the present and it is completely different from Watsuki san's version. Only some of the characters will be the same.

Summary: They all were luckier than her. Because they all had a logical reason to cry.

Some, because they were sad and others because they were happy. She cried because she liked to cry.

Rated: PG-13/T (For now)

Anime: Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Nobuhiro Watsuki does.

Chapter one: Prologue I 

**The beginning of the end** **I**

_Crying is the strength to admit that something is the matter, whether it is good or bad._

"Miss Kamiya? "

"Yes? "

" I would like you to sign this document. These are the documents of all the property you will own. It is all according to your parents will. " The lawyer handed her a pen.

Long midnight blue hair tied high up in a ponytail and dark sapphire eyes belonging to a girl, no; to a young woman, took the pen. Empty eyes stared at the pen that was in her hand. She quickly signed the document. She didn't bother thinking. Because she couldn't think. She felt empty everywhere. If any one of the people she knew heard about this, they would laugh and dismiss it as a joke. After all, how could 'Miss Perfect Kamiya Koaru' feel empty anyway? After all, she was smart, tough, intelligent, rich and generous. The famous pediatrician. She wasn't suited for mourning. Right? Wrong. No one knew her because they didn't bother to ever look at the real her. If they knew how she really felt, they would be shocked. Maybe they would even think that she had gone crazy and might send her to mental asylum.

The words "Thank you, Ms. Kamiya. I mourn for your loss " snapped her out of her reverie.

They mourned for her loss. If anything, that was a lie.

The man left her in the room. She looked out the window to see all the people dressed in black crowded around her huge house to mourn for the unfortunate victims of a huge accident. The house in which she lived with her parents.

They came to mourn for her loss, didn't they? Lies. They would never understand. She had never felt like she knew happiness. If she did, it wouldn't last. Everything good only lasted a few moments for her. Just like her own parents. Those words brought a small chocked sob to her lips. Her parents. When she was young, she had always thought that she didn't treat her parents fairly because she was always absent-minded and in her own world. She had always lacked common sense even though she was smart. Her parents had always told her. That was the truth. Everything else was a façade. She wasn't all that people thought her to be and she doubted that she ever would be. When she was a child, she always used to daydream, not used to knowing much of the truth about the world. But as she grew she mostly lost all of the innocence. All that kept people from judging her was her happy, hyper façade. One by one she had started to loose it all. But she never acted like she did. She tried to live her life into something her parents wanted because the life she wanted to live would never be hers. And she knew that.

She never loved. She never fell in love. Because she knew that love wasn't all smiles and laughs. There was more to it than that. That was why. She had learned that by living with her parents. So, she decided to do what they wanted. Have an arranged marriage with some rich person they chose. At least then, she wouldn't have to fall in love. But now, she didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so empty. Like there was a void in her heart she couldn't get rid of.

Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks over the stains of many others she had shed in her life like the ones she shed during many small muffled cries at night. The ones she shed even before this happened. It just added to the total number. Her tears had lost their value a long time ago. But nowadays she was afraid to cry. Because she was afraid that her eyes might leak and her tears would end and that she might never be able to cry ever again. It wouldn't be a surprise to others that she cried now because they mourned too. But what about before? Many cried too. But they were all luckier than her. Because they had a logical reason to cry. Some, because they were sad and others because they were happy. She cried because she liked to cry.

She knew that there would be more of this. More of this emptiness. There was always more of pain and the emptiness it results in. Nothing was over. She knew. Because after all, it was just the beginning of the end, at least for her…

_If crying was the strength to admit that something was the matter, then why did she cry when there was rarely a matter to cry for?_

I hope you liked my new fic. I might update soon. And please review.


	2. The beginning of the end II

Nostalgia By Yuzuna Hijiri 

This is my second chapter. I thank all my reviewers. Especially White Rabbit Tale. The reason I updated so soon is that I'm going somewhere. So, I won't be around for a few days.

Summary: They all were luckier than her. Because they all had a logical reason to cry.

Some, because they were sad and others because they were happy. She cried because she liked to cry.

Rated: PG-13/T (For now)

Anime: Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Nobuhiro Watsuki does.

Chapter two: Prologue II 

**The beginning of the end II**

_Humanity is what makes us human._

The door of a darkened room was opened and bolted shut. A lone figure entered the room and flicked on the dim lights, which did little to brighten the room. The lean figure walked towards the chair facing a fireplace in the right side of the room. Thin long fingers removed a black leather jacket frombroad shoulders. It was easy to understand from his figure that he was male. Walking towards the side of the fireplace where a fire was burning, the man removed the sword that was situated in his waist. Slowly he unsheathed it. Any person who was afraid of the crimson liquid called blood would have fainted. Because the sword was covered with it. From the tip to the whole of its length. The person, no, we can address him as a killer or an assassin, since anyone with a right mind could have figured it out by now. He gripped the sword lightly and let the blood ooze down to the dark red carpeting. There was a reason the carpet was red. Because it was the same color as blood, anyone could hardly understand that it had absorbed much of the vile liquid.

He stepped a little closer to the fire. Now we could distinguish his features a little more. Hair as dark as blood red and predatory looking golden eyes partially covered by the bangs falling to his face. He looked like the devil himself. No. He was the devil himself. He killed people for his pride. For his job. It was his duty to take lives every single day. One would think that someone such as him would not listen to anybody. But that was wrong. He was after all employed by many to kill.

He felt no remorse, no pity when he killed. On the contrary, we could say he enjoyed it. Watching the unfortunate victim taking his last breath and collapsing down in front of him.

He had not met anyone in his life that wasn't afraid of him. Whenever they just saw his form, even if he wasn't there to kill them, just the appearance of him made their heart skip a beat. Because like it was mentioned before, he looked liked the devil himself. Like the devil had come from hell to take their lives.

But then again, he never cared about what people thought of him. He was a loner, always lurking in the shadows and would at just the right moment jump out at the unfortunate victim who faced their end at his blade. And it would always be like that. He cared about no one. Maybe not even about him.

That was he. The man who looked liked a devil, but had flesh and bones like a normal human. So, we can say he was human. But humans cared, didn't they. Everyone felt a bit of affection, even if not all were good. That's why we say they had humanity. We are human because of our humanity.

He watched the embers of the fire burn, just like his soul. It would never end, he knew. His emptiness and unmeaning life will not end. That means more people were going to die. After all, it was just the beginning of the end, at least for him..

_If humanity was what made us human, then why was he human when he didn't even know what humanity meant?_

There you go, the second chapter. I will try to update soon. And please review. It's the encouragement I get from them that keeps me writing.


	3. Confrontation with everyday life

Nostalgia 

_**By Yuzuna Hijiri**_

The third chapter.

Summary: They all were luckier than her. Because they all had a logical reason to cry.

Some, because they were sad and others because they were happy. She cried because she liked to cry.

Rated: PG-13/T (For now)

Anime: Rurouni Kenshin

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Nobuhiro Watsuki does.

"…" - Speech

'…' – Thoughts

**Chapter three: **

**Confrontation with everyday life**

_It can be lonely and sad living everyday over and over again in the same way. _

Kamiya Koaru woke up that morning to hearing the beep of her alarm clock. She jumped out of bed hearing the sudden sound. Putting her palm to her forehead she sighed.

'What a headache.'

She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking one and covering herself in a white towel, she came outside and opened one of the drawers of her wardrobe to find her small black purse. Finally finding it, she sighed in relief. She opened the purse and took out a small bottle of aspirin. Taking one of the tablets from the bottle, she swallowed it. One of her strange habits was to take tablets without drinking a glass of water after swallowing them. It had been a week since her parents passed away. She was still a bit gloomy about it. She had gotten a week's leave from the hospital to take care of any private matters. Now it was time to go back to work.

She quickly got dressed in a simple white shirt and long black skirt. She looked at her alarm clock once again. It was 8: 00 already. She had an hour left before work started. Running down the stairs quickly, she made her way to the living room. A kitchen was connected to the room on the left side. She made some pancakes quickly. After placing a plate of it and an empty glass on the dinning table, she opened the refrigerator and took out a jug containing some orange juice and poured it into the empty glass. She quickly sat down and ate. Well, as quickly as she can considering the pancakes were a bit ruined. She was never too good at cooking like she was with other things. She had to survive on these for the time being. Especially since she now leaved alone in the big house. (With her parents dead and all.) One of her relatives suggested hiring a maid. But she refused since she didn't believe in getting help from others when you have the strength to do it yourself if you try a bit harder. She sighed after finishing quickly. One of these days she was afraid that she might end up in the hospital due to food poisoning. Except there would be no one to blame other than herself. Since the poisoning will most probably occur due to her own cooking. After drinking the glass of orange juice, she quickly got up. Making sure she had her car keys and some money with her, she made her way outside the house. Locking the door with the house key, she made sure no one was watching before burying it in the soil of a rose flowerpot near to the front steps of the door. She opened the door and got inside of her car and started it.

It was about only 15 minutes drive to the hospital. She took a car everyday to work because it was impossible to walk in the crowded streets of Tokyo. And besides that, it would take much more time. Finally reaching the 'Takani' hospital, she parked her car. Getting quickly out of it and taking her purse with her, she checked her watch. It was exactly 8: 55 now. Walking inside the hospital and going to front medical desk, she greeted the person sitting there.

"Hello, Misao, how have you been? "

She was greeted with a small squeal.

"Koaru! How are you? And I'm doing well. When I came for the funeral, I couldn't even find you. " A girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair and sea green eyes asked her.

She was answered with the silence of her friend and the saddening of her eyes. A frown formed on Misao's face. "I'm sorry, Koaru. I shouldn't have reminded you of it. "

"Its alright Misao. And you should keep your voice down; this is a hospital after all. And I'm good. (As good as person can be when someone close to them dies, that is.)

"That's good to hear. And I'm sorry about making noise" Misao said.

"Can you give me my medical room key? "

"Sure. Here you go! " Said Misao handing her a room key written ' No.11 ' on it.

"Thanks Misao. " Said Kaoru about to walk away.

"Koaru, wait. " Koaru suddenly stopped and looked at her friend.

"Kamiya Koaru, its good to have you back. " Said Misao smiling.

Koaru smiled back at her friend. Turning around, she walked down the hallway. Stopping at the door written 'No. 11 Kamiya Koaru- Pediatrician ', she inserted her key inside and opened the door. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her. Switching on the dim lights, she opened the windows. The room seemed to be clean and tidy since she was last in it.

'Someone must have ordered to have it cleaned up. Most probably Megumi'.

Placing her place down on the wooden square table in the middle of the room. She sat down on the chair next to it. Looking at the white walls and smelling the air full of medicinal smells and such, a small smile came upon her lips. She never thought she would miss this place. It was always quiet and bit gloomy, like hospitals usually were.

But she found herself happy coming back, even though it has only been a week since she last came to this place.

Suddenly, a small knock was heard on the door.

"Miss. Kamiya, may I come inside? " A female voice asked from behind the door.

"Yes, Omasu. " Koaru answered back.

A woman in a white nurse's uniform came inside the room with some medical notepads and with a white coat in her hand, smiled at the doctor. (Omasu looks just like she does in the anime.)

"Welcome back, Dr. Kamiya. Its good to see you again. ".

"Its good to see you again too, Omasu. " She said smiling back.

"Here's your coat." Said Omasu handing her the coat that had 'Dr. Kamiya Koaru' written on its left side, after placing the notepads on the table.

Standing up, Koaru took the coat from her and put it on.

"Patients will start arriving soon. Some had already called and booked their turns to see you. I'll be outside to escort them inside the room and to check their name on the list. If you need anything, please tell me. "

Koaru nodded as Omasu walked out the door.

'Time to start the busy day. '

After examining a lot of kid patients, (If you don't remember, I already mentioned many times that she is a Pediatrician. And to those very few of you who don't know what that means, it's a children's doctor.) Koaru finally sat down in the hospital cafeteria with a plate of food. (Lunchtime!) Usually, most doctors prepared their lunch from their homes and brought it to eat. But since she was a bad cook, she always ate from the cafeteria. Besides, the food at the cafeteria was very good and tasty. Usually Misao ate with her too. But she heard that she had left home early since she had to take care of her child. (Misao is the mother of a 3-year old girl. How sweet! And if you're all wondering, yes, Aoshi's the father. There will be more about them in later chapters.)

As Koaru was about to eat the food, someone called her.

"Hey, Tanuki! You're back!" A tall woman with long black hair and dark blue (or was it brown? I don't remember. If anyone knows, tell me.)

"Oh. Hey Megumi! " Koaru said.

Megumi was the daughter of the owner of the hospital. She was also a doctor working here. An orthopedist (A bone doctor). And you could say she was a friend of Kaoru's, even though sometimes she teased her.

"I had come for the funeral. Didn't see you. " Megumi said.

Suddenly, Koaru felt a bit nostalgic.

Megumi quickly changed the subject, seeing her face.

"So, anything new with you? "

"Not really? How about you? "

"Well, no. Except that rooster head came over to my apartment last night and almost trashed it. I kicked him out. "

Koaru grinned a bit hearing that. Sano was a friend of theirs. He hung around bars and gambled. He didn't have what one would call, a job. He hung around at anywhere he could.

The two women chatted for a while and returned back to their work.

For Koaru, the day went on the same way. With her examining her patients and prescribing them medicines. At about 9:00 at night, she returned home. For her, the rest of the week and the days after would go in the same style as today. That's what she hated. It would always be the repeat of the same day all over again. Maybe, even for the rest for her life.

-----------------

Himura Kenshin or better know as Battousai, our devil-looking assassin woke up that morning when a little sunlight streamed on his face from his huge penthouse's window.

He quickly woke up and took and shower and cleaned himself. After dressing himself in his usual pair of black shirt and pants (He had hundreds of pairs of the same clothes. And yes, he does wash them. )

Walking to the living from his bedroom, he made his way to a set of black counters and cupboards, which could be called as his kitchen. He quickly made some toast and fried eggs and a cup of coffee. While he was placing it on the dinning table, he heard his cell phone ringing.

He cursed under his breath, not remembering where he kept his cell phone last night. Finally, finding it his leather jacket (Which he yesterday placed on the chair facing the fireplace. And yes, Koaru's parents did not die the same day he returned killing someone.)

Taking out the phone and switching it on, he answered the call.

" Hello. "

"Kenshin, I have an assignment for you. Check on your doorstep for any information you might need. "

"I understand, Katsura. I will take care of it. " Replied Battousai's cold voice. He switched of the cell phone.

Opening his front door, he saw a piece of paper underneath it. Inside was written:

Jin Kyoshiro 

_Famous underground leader and black money dealer. Eliminate every witness and any person that might come in your way._

_Tsuki Seaport_

_11:30 pm_

Closing the paper, he walked to his dinning table and placed it on it. After finishing his breakfast, he placed the piece of paper in his leather jacket and put it on. Exiting the room and closing the door behind him, he entered the elevators. (He was on the most top floor. After all, it's a penthouse. There were 15 floors.)

Exiting the elevators, he walked down the lobby to his car parked outside. It was a black Ferrari. After entering the driver's seat, he started the car and drove towards his destination.

After reaching the grocery store, (Where did you think he was going at 10:00 in the morning?) he parked the car.

After buying all the groceries he needed, he drove back to apartment.

After eating lunch, polishing and cleaning his sword and eating dinner (He also did other things during the time), he finally looked at his watch. It was 10:15. It took at least one hour to reach the port by car since it was at the other side of the city, in the far end. It was a bit more deserted and dangerous part of the city were criminals and thugs hung out.

Taking his sword and strapping it onto his belt, he grabbed the car keys and exited the room. After reaching the ground floor and the entering his car, he drove of to the port.

Reaching the port, he got out of his car and kept to the shadows.

"Don't drop the suitcases, you fools. " An obese man wearing a business suit and smoking a cigarette told the few men who were unloading the cargo full of black money.

On either side of him stood two huge men in black uniforms, wearing sunglasses.

After waiting a little longer, Battousai decided to make his move. Since he was standing closest to the bodyguard on the right, he quickly unsheathed his sword and stabbed the guy from the back. Since it was a swift blow, the sword went completely through him and his heart to the front side of him. He fell to the floor and died then itself. Battousai quickly jumped back to the shadows.

Seeing the bodyguard fall dead in front of them, the people there became frightened and started looking around for any sign of the killer, knowing that he might strike them at any moment.

The second bodyguard quickly armed himself with a gun in each of his hands.

"Come out you coward! Or are you afraid?" Asked the bodyguard.

"Its you who should be. " was all that answered him before a sword found itself in his throat. He too fell to the floor and died due to lack of air.

All the others grew terrified now. The obese man, who is obviously Jin Kyoshiro, took a gun out of his pocket and started looking everywhere for the killer.

Battousai moved faster than lightning, killing one by one the men who were unloading the cargo moments ago.

The terrified Jin could only see a blur moving so very fast and killing every one his men. So, he started firing his gun in every direction. But soon, he found that it had dropped to the floor along with his severed arm that used to be holding the gun. The man screamed in agony and pain, feeling his hand get torn out from the rest of his body. He started running as fast as he can, trying to escape from the devil. But he reached a dead end and knew that it was not only the end of the way, but also the end of his own life. Scared, he turned around to face the killer and came face to face with two pair of molten golden eyes on a sharp face with long blood red hair.

"What are you?" Was the question that escaped his mouth before facing his end.

"I'm your worst nightmare. " Was the silent reply that came before Jin felt the feeling of having his head cut off.

After the last prey fell, he sheathed his sword and walked back to his car. Entering the car, he drove of to his penthouse. On, the way he called Katsura and informed him that the job was done. For him, the days in his life would always be the same. Nothing new. That's what he hated. It would always be the repeat of the same day all over again. Maybe, even for the rest for his life.

_When living our life is like a robotic action, everything the same way, as if according to a schedule, everyday the same thing, what would happen if something or someone very different, what we never expected, were to come into our life?_

That was my third chapter and a much more longer one at that. Read and review!


End file.
